


intimacy

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, all lowercase, gotta keep that Aesthetic, hinata is probably ooc as Heck oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6208468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"i can't believe i just did that" or rather, takumi is a nervous wreck</p>
            </blockquote>





	intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated 2 myself because i contributed art, fanfics, and memes to this ship. im Proud
> 
> ALSO I DIDN'T PROOFREAD THIS OR ANYTHING SO

he felt a hand on his shoulder. a hand that felt warm and comforting like it could melt his troubles. oh how deeply he wished it would melt his troubles, turn them to steam, fade them away. looking up, he saw that bright bright smile that could brighten anyone's day. takumi couldnt help but grin

the hands that took his wrists, drew them away, let himself in and takumi welcomed it; so many had tried, so many had failed. given up on him. but there was one, oh, just one, that didn't. takumi owed his life to him.

he wasn't exactly sure how hinata had come into his life but he was glad. so, so glad.

hinata smiled, his smile was bright like the sun. like it could light up the entirety of hoshido at night. takumi loved his smile. hinata pulled takumi in closer, heat radiating off of him, keeping him warm. his cold, cold heart warm(hinata was slowly thawing it)

"h-hey," takumi whispered, a small, almost indistinguishable smile on his face, "close your eyes for a second."

in the quiet dark, hinata obliged with an "okay, lord takumi" and closed his eyes with a patient grin and the prince stilled, his heart beating fast and his mind going wild -- gods, was he really going t --

oops

all he felt was a painful bump on his forehead, all he heard was the sound of hinata snickering, and all he saw was the man stated placing a hand on his head. takumi grumbled, his head throbbing in pain, this was not how it was supposed to turn out at all,

until he felt something press softly on his forehead, right where the forming bruise is.

takumi looked at him, dumbfounded, his eyes wide. he shakily grabbed hinata's free hand, "shoot- ah, gods hinata i'm so sorry i should've been more careful-"

"lord takumi," hinata whispered, pressing his lips against the prince's to stop him from talking, "mistakes happen, i mean, i would know! oboro always yells at me during training!"

"thank you," takumi mumbled, unclasping hinata's hand and reaching toward him to gently caress his face, using a thumb to trace over the roughness of the scar on his cheek.

"i'm so glad you're in my life," the archer confessed, his breath warm on hinata's face as he closed the gap between them.

**Author's Note:**

> im so bad at characterization //////


End file.
